


Again & Again

by Heres_a_gay_theres_a_gay



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Abduction, CW can kiss my ass, Comedy, F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Just the first bit, Kidnapping, Light Angst, One Shot, Quick Read, SuperCorp is endgame, but anywayz, liked the idea, prompt, saw a prompt, this shit happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 13:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19426660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heres_a_gay_theres_a_gay/pseuds/Heres_a_gay_theres_a_gay
Summary: In which Kara saves Lena again & again from being best friends to the day of their wedding. I might add a little bonus chapter of their vows but I'm not sure.Prompt:Lena: *calls Kara* hey, do you know where I left my keys?Kara: yeah they're on the dining room tableLena: cool, thanks babe. Also I think my driver's kidnapping me.Not quite what it turned out like but eh 🤷





	Again & Again

**Author's Note:**

> Hope your eyes don't bleed

Kara strolled into Lena's office in LCorp, expecting her best friend to be sitting behind her desk, overworking herself as always.

Except she wasn't.

Instead her window was shattered, her desk was broken, and there was blood on the floor.

"No no no no no," Kara mumbled over and over, dropping the Chinese she had brought to call Alex. "Someone took Lena!" she screamed into the phone as soon as her sister picked up.

"What?" the agent was just as scared as her sister. Sure she wasn't as close to the CEO, but she had definitely taken a liking to the young Luthor. "Okay, were was she last? I'll get a team there ASAP."

"I'm at LCorp," Kara offered. "There was definitely a struggle."

"We'll be there in 5."

Kara paced the floor anxiously, waiting for the team to arrive. She couldn't lose Lena, she hasn't even told the woman how she felt about her!

It took a week to find her, but when they finally did Joh'n and Superman themselves had to restrain the hero so she wouldn't go in without a plan or backup and get herself killed - not that they lasted more than a few seconds against the enraged Kryptonian. Kara broke the sound barrier and got to the field Lena was being held in within seconds.

"Supergirl, it's a trap!" Lena screamed the second the blonde touched down, followed by her cousin a moment behind.

Her brow furrowed in confusion - they were in the middle of a huge field, how could there be any traps?

And then she felt it.

Kryptonite.

Suddenly sprinkler type systems were spraying a gas version into the air. Within seconds Kara was immobilized, her knees giving out and sending her tumbling to the ground. It just got worse from there, the dirt having been infused with the substance in some way.

"J-Joh'n," Kara coughed into her coms, "Kr-kryptonite." She barely got the word out before her vision went black. The last thing she heard was Lena's screams.

She woke up under the sunlamps, sore and stiff, groaning at the pain radiating through her body.

"Lena?" Her voice was raspy and weak, so she moved her head in search of the Luthor. On her left was her cousin passed out on his own sunbed, and the right had an empty bed with an IV next to it. "Lena!"

She shot up, out of bed in less than a second. She had to support herself with the wall, still weak from the poison but she had to see Lena. She had to know she was okay.

"Hey, hey!" The very girl she was looking for came rushing in, placing herself under Kara's arm to support some of her weight. "what are you doing out of bed?"

"Lena," she breathed, soft and relieved. "You're okay."

The Luthor smiled up at her. "I am. Thanks to you."

Kara smiled back as she eased herself back onto the sunbed Lena had guided her back to. "I love you too much to let you die."

Lena froze. "You love me?"

Kara's smile turned sheepish. "Yeah. And not as a friend."

Lena beamed at her. "I love you too. Thanks for saving me."

XXX

Kara let herself into Lena's penthouse, carrying donuts, icecream, and a variety of other junk foods for their movie date. "Babe, I brought-" she cut herself off, looking around. This was only their second official date, but she knew something was wrong. She wasn't sure what she was expecting, but the apartment was empty. The lights were off, and everything was too perfect for anyone to have been in the apartment.

"Lena?"

She walked slowly, hesitantly poking around as she didn't want to invade her girlfriend's (a new title that still made her internally scream) privacy. There was no sign of the Luthor anywhere in the house, the bed immaculately made, the coffee table perfectly straightened, and Kara's favorite blanket laid out on the couch without a crease in it.

At first Kara thought she had just beaten Lena home - the CEO filled her free time with chores, books, or Kara. But even Lena wouldn't go this far. It was like when the parents come home after their kid threw a party and it's _too_ clean.

She used her x-ray vision to scan the apartment, and sure enough there was blood in the bed and a dent under the coffee table. Both signs of struggle.

"Rao…" Kara pulled out her phone to call Alex as she quickly changed into her Supergirl outfit - there was no cameras on Lena's floor since it was private, so all she had to do was make sure Kara Danvers ended up riding the elevator back down with the agents.

She moved the table to uncover the dent - maybe from Lena trying to defend herself - and stripped the bed to reveal the miniscule amount of blood left on the mattress. When she looked closer at it, the blood seemed different - Lena's blood should have next to no iron (she refuses to take supplements) but this blood seemed to have almost too much. After that she waited on Lena's balcony for Alex to come and do her thing. She had to find her.

It wasn't as hard this time - Lena had used the skills Alex had taught her over the past few weeks, and the blood on the mattress turned out to be that of the abductor. Kara checked Lena's office/lab for anything that would match the dent on her floor, and sure enough there was a hammer that fit perfectly and gave them a partial print for the same man the blood did. Jason Rine.

Kara found him packing up his hotel room. Since the window was unlocked she opened it and came up behind him, crossing her arms and glaring. "Where is she?"

The man spun around, scared initially by the stranger in his room and then by Supergirl in his room. "I - I don't know who you're talking about!"

Supergirl rolled her eyes. "You've really kidnapped that many women recently?" When Jason still stared at her like a deer in the headlights, she continued. "Lena Luthor. We have evidence you broke into her apartment. Where is she?"

He tried to act unaffected, but his eyes widened at the name. "Lena Luthor? Lex Luthor's little sister?" He scoffed, though it wasn't a convincing one. "I know better than to mess with the Luthor's."

Kara sighed, realizing this approach wasn't going to work. "You know what we found on the scene? Blood." He let a small gasp slip out, realizing where this was going. "You know who's?" Jason shook his head and she had him pinned to the wall in less than a second, holding him off the ground by his shirt. "Your's."

"How - How is that possible?" He stammered. "I was so careful! I cleaned - I cleaned everything! After I dropped her off - after she took her I went back and cleaned up!"

"Thanks for the additional evidence," Alex said, entering the room with her team, "You're definitely going to jail now."

"'Bout time you showed up Agent," Supergirl said with a grin.

"That's Director to you Supergirl."

"Sorry ma'am," the blonde nodded with a cheeky grin before looking back to the man she was holding against the wall. "Now, if you wanted to tell us who you gave her to, we might be able to lower your jail time…"

He looked at the ground before softly saying "Lillian Luthor."

Alex stepped closer. "Sorry, could you say that a bit louder to make sure my wire picks it up?"

He looked up, glaring at Alex but his eyes were still ashamed. "I took her for Lillian Luthor."

It still took some time to locate Lillian, but when she did it was - shocker - an abandoned warehouse. She scanned the area for anything that could be kryptonite. Coming up empty, she scanned again for Lena.

She saw found her just as Lillian struck her across the face.

Kara saw red, flying through the wall and pinning Lillian against the opposite one. "No one hurts her," she hissed.

Lena looked over her shoulder at the pair. "Darling, as much as I love this display, these ropes are rather tight."

"Right, my bad." Kara knocked out the elder Luthor before untying Lena. "Hey babe," her voice was airy and she pressed a chaste kiss to Lena's lips before using the ropes to tie Lillian to the chair.

XXX

"Hey Lee!" Kara called through their apartment. Her fiance had texted her 30 minutes ago saying she was home and taking a bath so when the blonde didn't get a response she made her way to the bathroom.

"Rao…" she sighed, finding a bubble bath drawn but lacking a certain beauty. She quickly scanned the apartment for Lena, but it was empty. "Alright, who did it this time?" she mumbled, moving her x-ray vision to the bathroom in search of evidence while she debated calling Alex. When the blonde noticed a drop of blood on the floor she decided against it - also, how sloppy are these guys to always bleed everywhere?

She x-rayed it, and sure enough the composition was different than Lena's - with how often the Luthor is attacked and/or abducted Kara had it memorized at this point. She was also pretty sure she had seen that blood a few weeks ago when she had visited her cousin in Metropolis.

Kara shot Alex a text saying Lena had been taken by a resident of Metropolis and she was going to run their blood through that police station in hopes of finding the person sooner. Alex's only response was a "good luck, don't be stupid" and with that Kara was off.

Sure enough the blood matched a woman who lived in Metropolis, but had recently moved to National City after getting out of jail for - you guessed it - both first and second degree kidnapping. Kara was at the woman's doorstep in less than a minute, nocking and politely waiting for her to answer while people passing by watched in confusion, amazement, jealousy, or some combination of the three.

When the door finally opened to reveal a cocky brunette, Supergirl grinned politely before delivering a swift punch to the jaw and knocking her out. She stepped over the unconscious girl to her fiance, taking out her gag and untying her.

"About time," Lena grinned as the blonde threw her kidnapper over her shoulder.

Kara just smiled back and offered her hand. "Want a ride to the police station?"

XXX

Kara was buttoning up her shirt when Lena texted her. She got her signature crinkle, wondering why the soon-to-be Danvers wasn't getting ready for the ceremony in an hour.

_Lena: you're not dressed are you?_

She undid the one button she'd done on her shirt, letting it fall of her shoulders as she picked up her phone.

_Kara: not quite, why?_

_Lena: the lady doing my makeup is going to kidnap me._

"That makes more sense," Kara mumbled to herself.

_Kara: ok, stay safe._

She quickly changed out of her nice clothes, shot Alex a text telling her to be ready to delay the ceremony, and raced home to get her super suit making sure to keep her ears on Lena's heartbeat the whole time.

Once she was in her suit she followed the heartbeat, locating the car Lena was being forced into. She activated the bodycam Winn had installed in her suit to ensure any perps she caught were found guilty and followed the car.

It stopped in front of a huge abandoned warehouse, and three men came out to retrieve Lena. A manicured hand appeared out the window, and one of the men placed a wad of cash in it. Once she had her money, the driver rolled up her window and drove off. The hero landed in front of the car, forcing it to stop.

"Leaving so soon?"

"Step aside Supergirl," the woman called, stepping out of the car with some sort of weapon. Kara instantly felt the effects of Kryptonite, but she refused to let it show.

Instead, she tilted her head with a cheeky grin. "No, I don't think I will." And with that she knocked the woman out before heading into the building to take care of the men.

She wasn't at all surprised when she slid the door open to find five men unconscious on the ground and the four that made it sporting various injuries. Lena herself just had a bloody nose and messy hair.

"That's my girl," Supergirl said with a grin before she used her superspeed to knock out the remaining men. They made a quick pit stop at the police station and we're back with time to spare.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Ihave so many ideas for short stories like these but I'm failing at the 5th chapter for my professor AU so I beg you to read it & give me ideas. 
> 
> No relation to AO3 but I'm considering getting into editing videos (lots of songs I want edits to, why not make them myself?) so do any of you know a good place to get the clips?


End file.
